


Reflections

by curekepralssyndrome (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: A little, AND IMAGINE WHAT HE OR SHE WOULD SEE LOOKING INTO THE MIRROR OF ERISED., ANGST PROMPT: PICK A CHARACTER, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, FML, Fluff, Oneshot?, So yeah, and, i was bored, lmaoo, shriiosss, shrios trash, tbh, wanted to do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curekepralssyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard comes across a really cool looking mirror during one of their exploits, and decides to take it back to the Normandy. The following is just what happens lmaoooo DWI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

"That's pretty old huh?" Joker sarcastically remarked as Shepard let out an exhausted sigh, leaning the mirror up against the wall as the door closed behind Garrus and Grunt.

"We told her it was pointless." Garrus shrugged, backing away when Shepard glared at him.

"I like it. Reminds me of home." She snapped, running a gloved hand down the frame, ignoring the stares from the crew.

"Help me out here." She ordered Garrus, gesturing for him to carry one side while she struggled with the other, slowly making their way to the elevator. 

"Where will you even put it?" Garrus joked, putting his side of the mirror down as they entered the elevator, pressing the buttons to take them to her cabin. Shepard laughed, taking deep breaths as she moved her aching arms, admiring the mirror more.

"I don't know. It's just something nice, you know? It looks interesting, I haven't seen anything like it." She babbled, admiring the ornate frame, taller than both her and Garrus, the mirror looked like something out of an old movie.

"That inscription on the top is weird." Garrus commented, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as they drifted over the words. 

"Yeah, my translator hasn't got it either." Shepard agreed, furrowing her brow, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi', the words were carved into the frame above the mirror, beautiful and alluring, she thought.

"This is my stop," Shepard grinned, shaking away the doubts that the strange words had left in her. She would ask Liara later, she might know. Or she could just search them on the extra net and hope it was just a language not included in her translation software.

"Lets get this over with then." Garrus chuckled, both grabbing a side of the mirror and huffing as they carried it through the elevator doors, setting it down carefully as Shepard opened the doors to her cabin.

"Give me a sec," She gestured to Garrus as he rolled his eyes, holding the mirror steady as she searched for a place to put the huge thing.

"Okay, over here." She decided, making sure Garrus could see her pointing to the spot between her aquarium, and her armory load-out station.

"We'll just prop it up there for the time being." She decided, rushing up the small set of stairs to help Garrus, her hands gripping the rough wooden frame, knuckles turning white with the strain that carrying the huge mirror brought.

"Don't call me if you wanna move this again, it's heavy." Garrus groaned sarcastically, angling his head to observe his feet as he carefully stepped down the few stairs that led to the spot Shepard had pointed to.

"Yeah yeah." Shepard nodded sarcastically, heaving a sigh of relief as they made it to the spot, each carefully setting it against the wall.

"Looks cool though." She remarked, standing back to admire it once more, Garrus waving her off as he hurriedly walked to the door.

"You coming down later? The rest of us are playing some cards..." he called back, trailing off as he stood in the doorway, shuffling nervously. Shepard shook her head, not looking away from the mirror.

"No, think I'll turn in soon." She shrugged, her legs suddenly aching, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"Okay, see you." He finished, turning and leaving, leaving Shepard alone with the strange mirror.

"Strange." Shepard commented on it, taking her glove off and letting her bare skin feel the wood. After a minute of looking it over, making a point to send a message to Liara, asking her if she had any idea what the inscription meant, and then sending Thane another, asking if he wanted to check it out. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Thane in a while, mission after mission, sleeping, him having regular shore leaves to visit Kolyat. 

She took off her armor, glancing at her reflection in the large mirror, her bare skin thankful to being able to breath. She shivered against the cold, pulling on her N7 shirt and shorts, stretching before sitting on the bed. She could still see herself in the mirror, just out of the corner of her eye. She felt her skin prickle and her heart quicken, a black blur appearing behind her. 

She turned, getting up onto her feet, immediately shifting into a defensive stance, only to find nothing but thin air. She laughed at herself, jumping off the bed and stepping back, her feet hitting cold metal with little sound. She kept her eyes on the spot, but then began scanning the room for any movement before letting her eyes fall onto the mirror once more. 

"I might be losing it." Shepard sighed, running a hand through her hair, taking a few deep breaths.

After a few seconds, she lifted her head, opening her eyes and meeting her own in the mirror. She jumped back when she saw another, larger, darker set of eyes. She spun around, wondering how Thane had gotten there so fast, and somehow broken into her room. Yet again, there was nothing, her eyes narrowing. She turned around, searching the mirror, and finding Thane standing behind her again, giving her that familiar slight smile. 

"What the _fuck_?" She breathed, touching the mirror barely, her fingertips pressed against the cold of the mirror. She searched the eyes of the Drell, her brow furrowing in confusion. 

"Thane?" She called, his form frozen, standing straight, his arms crossed behind him, nodding in acknowledgement when she called his name.

"What is this?" Shepard muttered to herself, letting her hand drift behind her to were the mirror of Thane was standing behind her, grabbing but only finding air and space. Whatever it was... made her uneasy. She bit her lip, surprised as she heard the familiar ding of a new message. She gave the mirror a worried glance over her shoulder as she stepped away, the Thane closing his eyes and respectfully nodding to her.

It was a reply fro Liara and Thane's soon followed, Liaras detailing what it could be, and what it wasn't. Nothing of immediate consequence, and Shepard rolled her eyes as Liara went into a two paragraph rant about how dangerous it was to pick up strange mirrors from planets they just happened to land on. Although Shepard admitted silently to herself that she may have had a point this time. She replied to Liara that she should really come and check the mirror out soon. To which Liara instantly replied "Not until I have that inscription translated."

Shepard held her breath, opening Thanes reply.

 _Of course Shepard, I will be there momentarily. Thane._

Shepard rushed over to the mirror, greeted by the second Thane, smiling broadly like he hadn't seen her in years. She paced, glancing between the mirror, the Thane, and the door. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me." She ranted, biting her nail as she came to a stop, giving the Thane a serious glare, her heart stinging a little at the frown that fell on his face.

She tapped the mirror, running her hands down the sides, scanning it with her omni tool, looking for anything irregular. Maybe somebody had messed with it, placed some sort of holo inside as a prank. She huffed a small laugh, Joker would have done that. But she found nothing, looking behind it and finding nothing but blank space and blank wall. She met the eyes of the Thane again, but now he was sitting on the floor, cross legged beside her, eyes closed, head down in prayer. Shepards heart thrummed in her chest at the sight, watching his silent lips move quickly in a tongue she couldn't understand, his pink red frills lifting ever so slightly with each syllable. She loved watching him pray, a picture of peace in her chaotic world.

"Shepard?" She heard him call, and her head spun to the closed door, cheeks flushed as she immediately went to the steps, hesitating just outside of the door.

"One second!" She called, pretending to sound rushed, looking at the mirror nervously before reaching to open the door. 

"Hello, Siha." Thane greeted, his soft smile relaxing Shepard slightly, and she nodded, nervously stepping back and waiting for him to enter.

"Is this what you wished to show me?" He asked, slowly working his way towards the mirror, his dark eyes taking it in steadily, and she watched him read the inscription.

"Yeah, p-pretty cool huh?" She stammered, smiling nervously as her eyes met the eyes of the cross legged mirror image of her Drell. She felt her heart in her lungs when she was sure Thane was shocked still, to see himself. Expected him to panic, and ask Shepard what was happening. But he didn't.

"It is. Very nice." He agreed, nodding as he came to stand beside her, both looking into the mirror. Shepard looked at the Thane that stood beside her, confused, slightly relieved. She felt herself loose all the tension from before, watching him look into the mirror with wide dark eyes.

She looked back to the mirror, narrowing her eyes when the Thane from before was gone, only her and the Thane she knew reflected in the mirror. She stepped closer, inspecting every inch, pressing one hand against it. She ignored Thanes questioning stare, making sure the strange Drell she had seen was gone.

"Is something wrong, Siha?" He asked, touching her hand and tentatively pulling her back, squeezing her warm hand for reassurance.

"N-no, it's just..." She bit her lip, looking to the ground, unsure if she really was losing it, if she should tell Thane what she had seen.

"What?" He asked, face stern, brow furrowed, lips set in a straight line. Worried.

"I saw something in the mirror. It was _weird_ , I saw... I saw another you." She blurted out, looking to the mirror again, seeing only themselves.

"Oh." He hummed, nodding, looking into the mirror with intense concentration, roaming over every inch, reading the inscription again.

"That explains the inscription." He smirked, looking to Shepard.

"You know what it means?" She questioned, watching as he nodded, reaching up to trace the words with his fingers, but from the left to the right, spelling it out slowly.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire." He finished, watching as realization dawned on Shepards face, her cheeks turning crimson and her eyes meeting his.

"Oh my god." She laughed, putting her face in her hands, cringing as he chuckled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm very flattered." He whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead.

"That's just embarrassing." She smirked back, pushing him away in fake anger. He stared back into the mirror, meeting her eyes and smiling, sweeter than the fake reflection ever could.

"Well, what do you see?" She asked, suddenly curious. She would have to show everyone, but could guess what some of the crews reflections would show.

"I see us, nothing else." He revealed, pulling her closer, kissing her gently on the lips.

"That's boring." She huffed, looking back to the mirror. She felt a small swell of pride however, knowing that it wasn't the worst. Having everything and everyone she needed, and a somehow magical mirror confirming it for her.

"Hm, you are significantly less clothed however." He teased, pulling her away from the mirror and onto the bed, and she let him, falling onto the soft sheets with him.

"I think I can make that work." She giggled, watching him pull at his leather, unzipping, unbuckling, until he was completely bare, her eyes falling on his dark marks.

"I love these," She murmured, straddling his naked waist, pinning him down as she dragged her tongue along a particularly large slash of dark green that ran along his shoulder.

"Siha..." Thane growled, his fingers hooking into her shorts, tugging impatiently.

"Yes?" She teased, biting down on the mark, dragging her mouth up his slowly.

"Now." He demanded, pulling her down into a kiss, her tongue pulling his own into her mouth, groaning at the feeling of his lips against hers. She moved her hips, grinding her ass against him, dragged a throaty growl from his chest.

She pulled back, and Thane watched, his eyes wide, hungry as she pulled her tank top off, flinging it to the floor. She ran her hands down his chest, her eyes leaving his for a second as she admired him all over again. His green was speckled with lighter shades that she couldn't name, his darker markings that spread down his arms, chest, and legs were like jagged slashes, cutting him into perfection.

He gripped one of her hands bringing her left hand up to his mouth, her eyes meeting his once more as he kissed it tenderly, sending a shiver through her. He smirked, opening his mouth slowly, slightly, licking along the spot where she felt her pulse pounding, her cheeks turning crimson. How could Thane make something so simple seem so _hot_?

"Fuck, Thane..." She gasped, gripping his chest for support, moaning when he bit down onto her wrist, sucking and licking, leaving a red mark were his teeth had been. He smirked when the mark stayed red, her fingers pulsing from the pain and pleasure, and she relished the thought of how it would bruise by the morning.

She pulled away, standing above him, her knees shaking as she took a deep breath, before slowly pulling down her shorts and underwear, Thanes eyes raking over her skin, goosebumps spreading over her arms as she stepped out of them. She dropped them off the side of the bed, carefully sitting back down, straddling him, her bare skin tingling at every inch she felt his.

"Amazing." He whispered, his hand caressing her thigh, his other holding her waist. She took a deep breath, letting her hand reach behind her to grip his member, slowly beginning to stroke him as she watched his breath hitch.

"Fuck, Siha..." He growled, his hips bucking up into her hand, as she let her hand drift up and down, teasing the head.

"That's me..." She teased, leaning down to whisper in his ears, firming her grip on his cock, kissing him again. She could never get enough of his kisses, his lips so soft on hers, the way he licked into her mouth, his tongue running against her teeth, tasting every inch of her, and her him. 

Suddenly she felt his arms around her, solid, pulling her up, carrying her. She held on, giggling slightly at the sudden change, shivering at cold air. He settle them down on the floor, and she looked up at him with a slanted brow, pulling her legs closer to her as he settled behind her, pulling Shepard close to his chest with a grunt. She looked into the mirror, their eyes meeting and Thane smirking mischievously.

"You aren't serious." She complained, settling a hand on his chest behind her, him kneeling, waiting for her to get in position. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear, whispering in a low dangerous growl.

"I'm going to fuck you, Shepard, just like you want, show you your hearts desire." He placed a deceptively chaste peck on her ear lobe, but his words made her warm, feeling the effect they had down below. She bit her lip, nodding.

"Good." He hummed, and she slowly planted her hands on the cold floor, getting onto her knees, and pressing herself back against him, whining as she avoided the sight in the mirror, blushing profusely.

"Siha," He groaned, his hands running over her soft skin, squeezing her waist, waiting for her eyes to meet his in the mirror.

"Don't look away." He stressed, not an order, but Shepard nodded, the anticipation making her shudder.

He pressed himself against her, moaning as he stroked the head of his shaft against her slick entrance and Shepard groaned, watching as he restrained himself. He held his member with one hand, keeping her still with the other as he pressed into her, sheathing his cock inside with one thrust. Shepard clenched her eyes, crying out in pleasure, her body unconsciously rocking against his.

"Oh fuck Thane," She gasped, her eyes struggling to stay open, her elbows buckling underneath her. She tucked them close, letting them ache, the only things between her face and the floor as Thane began moving, in slow motions. He pulled half way out, Shepard moaning his name every time he slowly pushed back in, enjoying her warmth, her voice.

"So good, Siha," He groaned, and Shepard could feel him, his voice making her tremble. She loved how different his cock was, the same color as the frills that covered his throat, the head more pointed than a humans, and the same small bumps that lined the base, pressing against her as he thrusted in and out at an excruciatingly unsatisfying pace.

"More, please," Shepard whimpered, watching as Thane nodded, leaning down and pressing loving kisses into her back.

Shepard gasped, biting her lip as he pulled all the way out, thrusting into her _hard_ , gripping her hips and pulling her to meet him with every thrust. Watching his expression, mouth open ever so slightly as he gasped, his eyes so dark and full, his hands caressing her sides as he fucked into her mercilessly, turned her on even more. Watching it all through the mirror made her cheeks blush, watching how she herself came undone, crying out as she came.

"So soon..." He tutted, stilling, resuming his slow shallow pace of before, waves of warmth melting Shepards tension away.

He pulled Shepard, leaning down, one hand snaking around her waist, the other grabbing one arm, lifting her up. He grunted, sitting down, and then settling the sighing Shepard on his lap. He kissed her shoulder, biting down on her neck, sucking a mark into the skin and humming at the gasp of pain she let out. He put his legs under her own, hooking them and pulling them apart, spreading her out as he thrust into her again.

" _Look_ , Siha." He murmured into her ear, making her shiver again, her pleasure from her release receding as he did as he said.

Thane held her thighs, watching her eyes widen as she watched him slowly thrust into her, the mirror showing every inch of his member sinking into her. She clenched her eyes, her hands covering his, holding on tight as he sped up, thrusting into her faster, deeper than before. He chuckled, pulling her closer as he began to set a relentless pace, moaning into her ear, a mantra of _Siha,_ and _Goddess_. 

Shepard watched, the small sounds of his voice and their skin, making her cry out, desperate for _more_. She felt her skin, hot and sensitive, every thrust, every touch making her moan and groan like it was the first time, unable to look away from the mirror. She was silently grateful that they were to only two reflected.

"Oh, fuck, Shepard." Thane groaned, his thrusts erratic, shallow, deep and desperate, his grip tightened and Shepard leaned back, licking a stripe up the thrills under his neck. She loved how they moved with every breath, shifting under her tongue as he cried out his own release. She felt him, thrusting deeply into her and stilling, his orgasm rippling through his chest, as she fell against him panting. They stayed there like that, Shepard eyes closed, head lulling, Thane watching every inch of the mirror. He loved seeing her like that, and kissed her neck one more time, before pulling out of her, and carrying her to the bed.

"That was... amazing." Shepard sighed, crawling into the bed, pulling the covers up and around her, patting the soft sheets as invitation to the Drell. He stood, watching the mirror for a moment, brow furrowed, distrusting, before nodding, smiling and crawling into bed with her.

"You are." He replied, pulling her close against his chest, and she let him, the warmth of him against her lulling her somewhere between sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea tbh I haven't read harry potter so any wrong things are my fault lol but yep here does.


End file.
